story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mina (SoW game)
Mina (ミナ) is a character in Story of World (game). Mina is a ballerina who loves to wow the audience with a display of her impressive skill. She puts on her performance in the bar from 16:00 until 19:00 every day except Thursday. She is absolutely obsessed with everything red, and really likes people who appreciate her main colour. Your rival for Mina's hand in marriage is Simon, who shares her laid-back personality and amazing skills. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Mina's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Mina will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Mina will be pleased, and the player takes the Apple Pie. However, if you reject Mina's gift, she will become upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Mina's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event Walk into Mina's House when she is there. She will ask the player to bring her a Cherry for cooking purposes. ---- Blue Love Event *Mina's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured blue or further *Have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Mina on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Mina likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Mina, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Mina. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Mina's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *Have seen the Yellow Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Mina to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Mina in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Mina will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 4 of Mina's love events and she accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the due date of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The child you get from marrying Mina will act easy-going, relaxed, and calm. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have red hair, red eyes, and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored grey whilst the girl's clothing will be colored lilac. The same thing will do if the player marries other Nordic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *At the school library *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married *Marcel is at a Black friendship level or less Mina teaches Marcel how to become a honest boy. ---- Purple Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Find either Simon or Mina during the day (regardless of gender), who wants to take his/her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, they will go to the beach. If the player refuses, there is no change and it will be okay. ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in one morning, Mina will come inside and ask about her romantic relationship with Simon. Encouraging Mina will make her relieved, but if the player wants to marry Simon herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a boy, except that Simon will come to your house asking about Mina. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a female and Simon appears in house but want Mina to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Walk from Funville Plaza to Mountaintop *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Mina was walking on the beach when she found a Flower Jewel that reminded her of Simon. Simon notices, hoping that Mina would marry him. One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Simon and Mina will have their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Simon and Mina's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. One year after the wedding ceremony, Simon will call the player, explaining that his wife is pregnant. Enter Simon's Yurt and go to his bedroom. It will immediately look like she feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, you won't be able to interact with Mina or give gifts to her because she is in a deep sleep and cannot wake up. Simon then explains that Mina will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, Simon will call the player on phone once again upon waking up from bed. Enter Simon's room inside his yurt at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that Mina feels unwell again, explaining that she is going to give birth. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to Pink Diamond Clinic for a birthing event. Afterwards, they will have a daughter named Simona. Like any other rival children, Simona will not appear in Residents List if Simon and Mina do not marry. She will become fully-grown another 1 year after her birth. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Bachelorettes